Fairy Tail OVA: Lucy in Wonderland
by Sovereign64
Summary: Lucy is having a writer's block with one of her stories. That is until she is teleported to a world beyond her wildest imaginations... COMPLETE!
1. The Story Begins

**Important Author's Notes: People who haven't read _The Demon Prince _****may get confused.**

**Sovereign: Here it is guys! As promised to everyone who followed my Fairy Tail story _The Demon Prince,_ this is my first Fairy Tail story which takes place after the events of my last story. So without further ado, I give you my first Fairy Tail OVA story, _Lucy in Wonderland_! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Lucy sat at her desk in her apartment, her eyes fixed on a piece of paper. She is busy writing another letter to her deceased mother, something she hasn't done in a while.

_Hello Mom,_

_How are you doing? It's been a while since I wrote to you. How are you and dad getting along? I hope everything's going fine between the two of you since it's been a long time the two of you were together. As for me, things are really going well for me. It's been 2 weeks after we saved Earthland from certain destruction and we got a lot of new friends in the guild! And Natsu and I are finally dating. I wish you and dad are still alive to meet him. He maybe an idiot, but he's still the perfect man for me. Well, I got to go now. I'm still having a writer's block with one of my stories and I hate it when that happens to me. See ya!_

_Love, your daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Lucy smiles at her letter when she finished writing it. She takes out her mailbox, gently opens it and places the letter into it. After she closed the box, she looks back at her book which she is still currently writing. It's been over a month now and she's still stuck at the second page. She let out a sigh.

"Surely that mission we had in Alahorn would have given me some ideas." Lucy said in disappointment.

"Lucy!"

Lucy looks up puzzled when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. "Judith?" She gets up from her chair and walks over to the window. She opens up and looks down, seeing Judith standing at the bottom of her apartment.

"Judith, what is it?" She asked the Krityan.

"Oh nothing. I was wondering if you could help us at the guild. Natsu and Gray gotten into another fight and we need you to reason out with Natsu." Judith said to her.

Lucy sighed and said to her apologetically, "Sorry Judith but I'm kinda busy with something else right now." Then, an annoyed look appears on her face. "And besides, we all know it's still going to end with all of the other guild members having another brawl with each other anyways and I'm not getting myself into that."

"Well, I guess you are right." Judith shrugged. Suddenly, something in her pocket let out a ring. Judith takes out a pocket watch from her pocket and looks at the time.

"Huh?" Lucy said. "Judith, since when did you have a pocket watch?"

Judith looks up at Lucy as she closes her watch. "I gotta go Lucy! I can't believe I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Lucy said to her. But the Krityan ignored her as she turns around and runs away. As Lucy watched her leave, a pair of rabbit ears magically pops out from Judith's head.

This causes Lucy's eyes to become as wide as dinner plates. "Wh-wh-what?!" Lucy said, completely baffled.

Then, a bunny tail appears on Judith's rear.

"Am I dreaming?" Lucy said to herself. She pinched herself on the shoulder, causing her to yelp in pain. But when she looks back at Judith, the ears and tail are still on her.

Judith runs over to a manhole and removes the cover. Lucy is completely dumbfounded by this.

"Wha-Judith! What in Mavis are you doing?!" She shouted to her. Judith still ignored her and jumps into the sewers.

That is when Lucy couldn't hold her curiosity any longer. She has to find out what's going on.

"Judith! Come back!" She shouted. She quickly closes the window, runs over to the door and leaves her apartment. She run down the stairs and leaves the inn.

'_I hope I haven't lost my sanity!'_ She thought to herself. She runs over to the manhole which Judith has jumped through.

"Judith! What are you going?!" She shouted again.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice the banana peel which was placed on the floor. Lucy steps onto the banana peel and soon finds herself skiing through the floor as if she's on ice. She flails her arms around frantically as she does so.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

When Lucy reaches the manhole, she slips off from the banana peel and now finds herself plummeting down to the sewers below.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!"**_

And that's where our story begins…

_**Fairy Tail presents…**_

_**Lucy in Wonderland**_


	2. The Dodo, the Eaglet and the Duck

**Sovereign: I would like to thank KanaeHitomi, sereneskydragonslayer, GoldenRoseTanya and Yuni-sama for reviewing. Thanks guys! ^^**

_**Chapter 1: The Dodo, the Eaglet, and the Duck**_

_Levy sighs and shakes her head before looking up at you, the readers. "Hello dear readers. It seems that our protagonist Lucy Heartfilia has found herself being transported to another world. A world beyond her wildest imaginations. Who knows what bizarre things await for our dear Lucy." Then, Levy looks peeved. "Though given how many bizarre things Fairy Tail has went through in the past, maybe it wouldn't fascinate Lucy in the slightest." _

_Levy chuckled and shrugged. "Ah well, let's continue the story." Levy looks back at the book in her hands and continues reading the story to us, the readers. "The curiosity got the better out of little Lucy as she followed Judith all the way to the manhole until she finds herself falling down and down and down…"_

Lucy continues screaming until finally, she reaches the bottom and lands on the ground on her rear. She groans as she rubs at the area where it hurts the most.

"Ooooohhhh, where have I gotten myself into?" She asked.

When she opens her eyes and looks down, she realized that she's now wearing a different outfit.

"Wha? What happened to my clothes?" She said as she examines her new clothes. She's now currently dressed in a light blue dress, black and white striped stockings and black shoes. She also realized her long blonde hair is now hanging down freely and is also wearing a black hairband on her head.

Then, she noticed Judith running past her and sees that she is now small in size and same height as her shoe.

"Hey, Judith! Where are you going?!" Lucy cried. Judith ignored her again as she runs over to a door. As soon as she passes through it, the door closes and locks itself.

"Judith, come back!" Lucy said. She kneels down and crawls over to the door and sees that the door is too small for her to reach. "Why did she become smaller anyways? And how am I supposed to go through this door?"

"_Lucy had no idea how to get through the small door…" Levy narrated. "But maybe three strange girls can…"_

"Maybe we can help!"

Lucy turns around and sees three figures who are all also small in size. One of them is a girl with long and curly white hair and dresses in a long sleeved light blue dress made of feathers and orange stockings resembling dodo feet.

The second figure is a girl with long dark blue hair, tied to two ponytails, and wears a sleeveless and feathered white dress, a brown feathered skirt and golden shoes resembling eagle feet.

The third and last figure is a girl with long and curly blue hair and wears a sleeveless white feathered dress, long white gloves, a white feathered skirt and orange shoes resembling duck feet.

"Ummm, who are you three?" Lucy asked the three.

"I'm Mirajane the Dodo." The white-haired girl smiled sweetly.

"Wendy the Eaglet!" The dark blue-haired girl greeted.

"And Juvia the Duck." Juvia said.

"Uh-huh…three half bird, half girls…" Lucy sweatdrops. "So, how can you three help?"

Mirajane points to the back. Lucy tilts her head to see what's behind Mirajane and sees a small wooden table which is average size to Lucy. On top of it are two items, a small key and a small bottle containing liquid.

"That key can help you unlock the door and the bottle can help you become small like us!" Wendy said to Lucy.

"Okay. Thanks for your help, guys. That was easier than I thought." Lucy smiled. Mirajane, Wendy and Juvia step away and Lucy gets up and walks over to the bottle. She sees the bottle and takes it. She removes the lid from the bottle and holds it under her nose. She sniffs it and said, "Smells like green apple. Ah well, here goes."

Lucy closes her eyes and drinks up the liquid from the bottle. When she places it back on the table. She felt uneasiness inside her stomach.

"Ugh, what's happening to me?" Lucy said in pain as she clutches her stomach.

"_Ah, the liquid is causing a chain reaction inside Lucy's stomach, causing her to shrink tremendously." Levy narrated._

Mirajane, Wendy and Juvia watched as Lucy shrank. When Lucy opens up her eyes, she sees that she's now at average height with the three girls.

"Hey! What do you know, it worked!" Lucy said happily.

"Yay!" Mirajane and Wendy cheered.

"Congratulations Lucy-san!" Juvia smiled, clasping her hands together.

"_However, Lucy's happiness was short-lived when she realized she forgotten something." Levy said._

Lucy gasped. "Oh no!"

"Huh?" Smiles on Mirajane, Wendy and Juvia's faces quickly disappear.

"What happen, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

Lucy looks back up at the table, now ten times taller and bigger than her current size, and sees that the key which she is supposed to use to unlock the door is still up there!

"I FORGOT THE KEY!" Lucy screamed, grabbing her hair.

"No! That's terrible!" Mirajane said in horror, placing her hand at her mouth.

"What should we do now, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

Lucy runs over to the gigantic table and jumps onto the pillar. She tries to climb up but after climbing only a few inches up, she slides back down to the bottom.

She let out a sigh and hangs her head in defeat. "It's no use. Due to my size, it may take a decade for me to reach to the top!" Lucy said, realizing the horrible truth.

"Don't be sad Lucy. I'm sure we'll find another way." Mirajane said sadly.

Lucy however just sat down on the floor and wraps her arms around her legs. "I know you're trying to cheer me up Mira, but no. There really is no other way I can get through that door." Lucy said while closing her eyes.

Then, she heard sobbing. She reopens her eyes and looks up at her. "Juvia?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane and Wendy also turn to Juvia and sees tears flooding down her cheeks. "Juvia-san, why are you so sad?" Wendy asked.

"Juvia…sad…" Juvia struggled to say between her sobs. "Because Lucy-san…couldn't go through the door…and she will be stuck here…forever! THIS MAKES JUVIA SAD!"

Mirajane and Wendy gasp and back away as Juvia now lets out a huge cry of despair, causing huge pools of tears to pour out from her eyes.

"Juvia-san! Please! STOP CRYING!" Lucy cried, flailing her arms around. But Juvia just kept crying as the entire room is now flooded with her own pool of tears. Within a few seconds, the room was half-filled with Juvia's tears and Lucy, Mirajane and Wendy find themselves floating above the pool of tears.

"JUVIA! PLEASE STOP CRYING! STOOOOPPPP!" Lucy screamed.

"JUVIA! PLEASE LISTEN TO LUCY!" Wendy added.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DROWN!" Mirajane cried in horror.

Eventually, she kept on crying until Lucy, Mirajane and Wendy are submerged inside Juvia's tears and the three tried to hold their breaths as long as they can. And even as Juvia too is submerged inside her tears, she kept on crying.

"_Soon, the room is completely submerged in Juvia's tears. As Juvia kept on crying, the door eventually couldn't hold itself any longer and bursts open." Levy narrated._

The locked door bursts open, causing all of Juvia's tears to pour out of the room. This also causes a whirlpool which sucks Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane and Juvia out of the room through the door. Lucy opens her mouth, letting out all of her air as she is being sucked out of the room before her vision goes black.

* * *

"Lucy-san?" Wendy said, waking up the girl.

Lucy lets out a moan as she slowly opens her eyes up. She now finds herself looking skyward and seeing the sun shining brightly in the blue sky. Lucy lifts her head up and turns around, realizing that she, Mirajane, Wendy and Juvia are now floating above an ocean. But this also means…

"We did it! We're out of the room!" Lucy said happily as she swims above the water.

"Hooray!" Juvia and Wendy cheered.

"That's great!" Mirajane said smiling.

"But…how do we get out of this ocean?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe I can help you all get to shore."

Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy and Juvia turn around and see a man using an oar to row his way towards them while standing on a boat made of ice. The man has black hair and wears a mouse suit and has whiskers on his nose.

When the man reaches the four, he stops rowing and extends out his hand. "Need a hand?" The man said with a smirk. "My name is Gray Fullbuster by the way."

"Gray Fullbuster the Mouse, eh?" Lucy said sweatdropping.

As the four stare at the man, Juvia blushed crimson as she feels her heart pumping. "Gr-Gray-sama…such a handsome man…or mouse-man…"

* * *

The four girls board onto Gray's boat and he kept rowing until eventually, they arrived at the shore. Lucy gets out of the boat, steps onto the shore and stretches out her arms.

"Ahhhh, it's good to finally land on a nice sandy shore." Lucy said in delight. She then lowers her arms and looks to the front to see a huge forest up ahead. "So…where am I?"

"You're in Wonderland now Lucy." Gray said. Lucy turns to him as Gray continued, "Stay safe and don't get yourself into trouble."

"Okay." Lucy nods her head. "Now then, I must find Judith!"

"Good luck Lucy-san!" Mirajane said as she and Wendy waved goodbye to Lucy.

"It was nice knowing you!" Wendy added.

"Bye Mirajane! Bye Wendy!" Lucy smiled, waving back at them. "And you too, Ju…via?" She sees Juvia grabbing Gray's arm and rubbing her head against his shoulder. Gray blushes in embarrassment as she does so.

"I'll just leave her alone I guess." Lucy said, sweatdropping again. With that, she turns around and walks towards the forest.

"_And so, Lucy continues her journey through Wonderland, not knowing what will happen next…" Levy said._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: That's the end of chapter 1 guys! As Levy said, what will happen to Lucy next? Stay tune and read and review!**

_Lucy Heartfilia is Alice_

_Mirajane Strauss is the Dodo_

_Wendy Marvell is the Eaglet_

_Juvia Lockser is the Duck_

_Gray Fullbuster is the Mouse_


	3. The Caterpillar and the Couple

**Sovereign: I would like to thank KanaeHitomi, Yuni-Sama, sereneskydragonslayer and Lightmoon54 for reviewing. Thanks guys! :D**

_**Chapter 2: The Caterpillar and the Couple**_

"_Lucy spends the next hour, walking through the forest." Levy narrated. "At this point, Lucy would say that she is lost."_

"I think I'm lost…" Lucy said as she walks down what seem like an endless path through the forest.

"_See? I told you." Levy said. "Just when she was about to think she has no one to turn to, she heard a sad voice."_

"Oh, why did he have to leave?"

"Huh?" Lucy said, stopping at her tracks. "Who said that?" She turns to the direction of the voice, which came from behind the bushes. She goes over to them and gently push the bushes aside, revealing a giant caterpillar sitting on a huge mushroom. But it's no ordinary caterpillar. The upper part of his body is human. He has long shoulder-length hair and has slightly dark skin and golden eyes. His lower body takes the form and structure of a caterpillar. It has green skin with yellow polka dots.

The half-human, half-caterpillar shook his head sadly before taking another puff with his smoking pipe. As soon as he takes a breath from his smoking pipe, he coughed loudly, causing him to drop his pipe and clutching his chest in pain.

"Hey! Are you alright?! Hang on!" Lucy cried as she quickly runs over to him. She pats his back, trying to remove the pain away. It worked and the half-human, half-caterpillar is able to breathe in and out properly.

"Ah, thank you, kind girl." The half-human thanked Lucy.

"You're welcome." Lucy said. "I overheard you and when I saw you coughing, I had to help you."

The half-human nods his head and frowned. "I should introduce myself. I'm Allelujah Haptism." He said.

"Allelujah? What's with the long face?" Lucy asked.

"Oh nothing." Allelujah said, turning his head away. "I was reminiscing an old friend of mine. He was one of the nicest people I ever met. But one day, he told me that he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life staying in the woods and doing absolutely nothing. He wants to go out, find a purpose in his life and do something great and extraordinary. So the next day, he just left and I never saw him again. I never even got to say goodbye to him before he leave."

"That's really sad…" Lucy said, taking pity and sorrow for Allelujah. Suddenly, Allelujah starts coughing frantically again, causing Lucy to jump in shock and back away.

Allelujah beats his chest and let out a sigh. "Yeah, I should quit smoking." He said.

Lucy steps forward to Allelujah and said, "Don't be sad Allelujah. There's nothing wrong if he wants to leave and do something extraordinary." She smiles as she places her hands behind her back. "But if he is doing something special right now, you should be happy for him because he's your friend. And no matter how far he is away from you, both of you are still connected…"She places her right hand on her chest. "By your hearts."

Allelujah paused for a moment before a smile appears on his face. "Yes, you're probably right. I should be happy for him." He then looks skyward. "And I'm sure, he hasn't forgotten about me either."

Lucy nods her head in agreement. "Well I should be going now. Hopefully, if I continue walking down the path, I would eventually arrive somewhere."

"Ah yes." Allelujah said, turning back to Lucy. "Good luck with that."

"_And so, when the two finished talking, Lucy and Allelujah waved goodbye and the girl continues walking down the path." Levy said. "However, she is soon about to encounter another problem…"_

* * *

Lucy grabs her stomach as it growls. "I'm hungry…" She cried in sorrow as she continues walking down the seemingly endless path. "Is there anything here that I can eat?"

Then, Lucy looks up and sees that she has arrived at a split-path. "Ah great, just when my day couldn't get any worst, I have to come across this. Which path should I take?" Lucy asked. "And there's not even a sign to tell me which path leads to where?!"

"_**Be our guest**__**, **__**be our guest**__**, p**__**ut our service to the test**__**, **__**tie your napkin around your neck, miss**__**, a**__**nd we'll provide the rest"**_

Lucy turns her head to the left when she heard singing. She sees a couple skipping merrily while holding hands and carrying wooden baskets in their other hands.

The couple stop skipping and see Lucy. "Well my sweet, it seems we encounter a stranger." The man said.

The woman narrows her eyes as she stares coldly at Lucy. "Careful honey, if she's a stranger, she could be dangerous." She said icily.

Lucy gasped and waves her hands frantically at them. "No! Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not dangerous at all! I just want to find my way out of this forest!"

The man and the woman look at each other with suspicious looks on their faces, before turning to Lucy with bright smiles.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier?" They said in unison.

"I didn't say anything before..." Lucy said sweatdropping.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, young lady. I'm Takuto-Dum." Takuto greeted. He is a man with spiky red hair and dresses up in a black hat, white buttoned shirt, black suspenders, black pants, black socks and black shoes.

"And I'm his wife, Wako-Dee." Wako smiled. She is a woman with short blonde hair and dresses up in a dirndl consisting of a white blouse, green bodice, green skirt and a dark tan apron, white socks and black shoes.

"Right." Lucy said. Suddenly, her stomach growls again and she hangs her head in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm hungry…"

"Hungry, you say?" Takuto said. He turns to Wako and asked, "Wako-Dee, my darling, how about we serve our new acquaintance what food we have in her basket?"

Lucy gasps as she looks up. "You mean you will treat me whatever food you have in your basket? Oh thank you!" She wipes off a tear of joy from eye.

"You're welcome!" Wako said. She holds up her basket, causing Lucy to widen her eyes and grin wider. "Ta-dah!" She removes the cloth from the basket, revealing the contents inside it. But soon, Lucy's wide grin slowly fades away and the girl now looks puzzled as she sees the food inside the basket.

Inside it, there are three types of food in unusual colours. There are orange cupcakes, red rice buns and green cheese wedges.

"What…are these?" Lucy asked, sounding hesitant to know what these are.

"These are my original recipes!" Wako said with a smile.

"Yes young lady, my wife is a very fine chef, you see. And I'm proud to have her as my beloved wife!" Taktuo said, folding his arms.

Wako first holds up an orange cupcake. "These are curry cupcakes! First of its kind! Curry is good for your health, and now you can eat them for dessert!"

Lucy's face turns slightly blue, already starting to feel uneasy in her stomach.

"Ooookay, and what are the red rice buns?" Lucy asked.

"Wako puts down the cupcake and now holds up a red rice bun. "These? These are rice buns…made of hibiscus! Contains lots of Vitamin C!"

Lucy grew sick even further. "Well…then maybe I'll try the green cheese then. What type of cheese is this? Sage Derby?"

Wako shook her head as she puts down the red rice bun and holds up a green cheese wedge. "Something even much better. It's another original recipe of mine…Cucumber cheese with aloe vera!"

At this point, Lucy's face has become completely blue. She shakes her head and waves her hands frantically, causing Takuto and Wako to both look at her puzzled. When Lucy's face regains her normal colours, she said to Wako, "You know what, maybe I can control my hunger a little longer. Right now, the most important thing is that I just want to find a way out of this forest…and maybe I should find my way home too."

"Ah, it's okay." Wako said as she puts her food away, much to Lucy's relief.

"Don't worry Lucy! We will give you the right direction out of this forest!" Takuto proclaimed proudly as he points a finger up.

"So, which path should I take?" Lucy asked. Takuto and Wako turn their heads to the split-path. Then, they both turn their heads away and rub their chins, humming at the same time.

A few seconds later, Takuto and Wako lift up their heads, causing Lucy to perk up a little, thinking they have provided the answer for her. But the couple hang their heads and rub their chins again, causing Lucy to sigh.

Another few seconds later, Takuto and Wako look up at Lucy again, making the girl perk up again. Then, they look away from her and rub their chins again, causing Lucy to groan irritably.

Again, another few seconds, the couple look up at Lucy again and…you know the drill, they look away from Lucy and rub their chins again. At this point, Lucy is getting really annoyed.

Finally, Takuto and Wako look up at Lucy and said in unison as they point the right direction for Lucy, "That way!"

"Ummmmm, which way?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes.

Takuto and Wako then realize that both of them are pointing at different directions. While the man is pointing at the left path, his wife is pointing at the right path.

"Honey…" Wako narrows her eyes at Takuto. "I believe the right path for the girl is the right path. Why? Because it's the _right_ path!"

"But the right path ISN'T always the right path. Dangers always come to you unexpectedly. So I think it's the left path!" Takuto said.

"Taaa….kuuuu…toooooo…duuuuummm..." Wako said, her voice quivering with rage. Takuto gasped in horror and backs away as his wife is raging with anger. Her eyes are turning gold and her head is turning red.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT AGREE WITH YOUR WIFE?!"

What follows was a ear-piercing scream from Takuto as Wako pounces onto him and beats the living hell out of him. Lucy on the other hand, just stood where she is and watch the mayhem.

Lucy lets out a sigh as she turns back to the split-path. "Ah well, I guess I'll just take the right path. Because well…" She shrugged. "It's the right path."

"_With that Lucy walks down the right path, hoping she has made the right decision. Hey, I just made a pun!" Levy giggled._

As Lucy walks down the path she has taken, she can still hear Wako beating the crap out of her husband from a distance.

"YOU ARE A LOUSY HUSBAND! A LOUSY HUSBAND!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: And that's the end of the chapter. :D Stay tune and read and review! Next chapter, we shall meet the Duchess! Guess who's playing who. :)**

_Allelujah Haptism is the Caterpillar_

_Takuto Tsunashi and Wako Agemaki are Tweedledum and Tweedledee_


	4. The Duchess

**Sovereign: Wow, another week has past by so fast. Guess it's time for another chapter. XD**

_**Chapter 3: The Duchess**_

_"So Lucy walked down the path she has chosen." Levy narrated. "Eventually while walking down the path, she found Judith running through the bushes. Without hesitation, Lucy quickly ran after her, still trying to find out where she is heading. Unfortunately, Judith was too fast for Lucy to catch up and the girl once again finds herself lost in the forest. But just when she was about to lose all hope, she soon comes across something unusual."_

Lucy pants heavily as she tiredly walks through the forest.

"Gosh, I forgot how fast Judith was." Lucy panted. After taking a few more steps, Lucy collapsed onto her knees, hangs her head and groans heavily. "Now I'm lost again. There's no way out of here, isn't it?"

Then, she looks up and widens her eyes in awe. "Oh my…"

Lies right in front of her was a huge building composed of bricks lined up in vertical rows, a wooden pyramid-shaped roof and a pair of wooden doors. It bears similarity to the Fairy Hills dormitory back in Lucy's world except the walls are dark red instead of white.

"It's magnificent…" Lucy muttered under her breath. She gets up from the ground and walks over to the building. She walks up the small set of stairs leading to the doors. When she reached the doors, she grabs the door handle and knocks on the doors.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Lucy called as she knocks on the door. "I'm hoping there will be someone inside who can help me."

"Coming!" A voice called from the other side of the door. Lucy backs away and the door opens up, revealing a girl with long red hair and wears a pair of glasses, a dark blue headband, black maid outfit with a white apron and black shoes.

"Hello ma'am. I must say it's rare for the duchess to have a guest arriving at her mansion." The maid said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yup." The maid smiled. "By the way, my name is Tsubaki Yayoi, the Duchess' maid. Come right in! Make yourself at home."

Lucy smiled back at Tsubaki, happy to know that there are people living in the mansion. She enters the mansion and Tsubaki closes the door behind her. Lucy gasped in awe as she looks at the interior of the mansion. There is a wooden staircase which leads to the second floor. A large red carpet laid on the floor. Various suits of armors and ancient antiques are displayed around the living area and the sofas, wooden tables and chairs are spick-and-span.

"It's beautiful!" Lucy said, smiling and being amazed by its beauty.

"I know, isn't it?" Another voice said.

Lucy turns her head and sees a girl with long crimson hair and dresses in beautiful purple Victorian dress, long white gloves and has a white shawl wrapped around her arms and back.

"Duchess Scarlet." Tsubaki bows before her mistress.

"Scarlet? As in, Erza Scarlet?" Lucy said, blinking her eyes.

"Yes." Erza nods her head. "My name is _Duchess_ Erza Scarlet, to be précised." She smiles proudly. "I hope you enjoyed my beautiful collection of armor I have displayed in my mansion."

"Yeah, they sure are fascinating…" Lucy said, turning to the collection of suits of armors. "But, Duchess…" She turns back to Erza. "Right now, I could really use your help." As she said that, her stomach starts growling again.

"Oh." Erza said to Lucy. "I see you are feeling hungry."

"Yeah but actually-" But Lucy gets cut off when Erza spoke up.

"Perhaps my chef can treat you some food." Erza claps her hands and called, "Chef Flare Corona! Serve our guest her dinner!"

"Yes Duchess."

Lucy looks shell-shocked as she hears the name. "Flare…Corona?"

As she says that, the said chef walks over to the three girls while pushing a dinner cart with a huge silver platter on it. She has long red hair, tied to two braids and dresses in a chef uniform and a chef hat.

"Hello guest." Flare said, staring at her with wide eyes. "Your dinner…" She removes the lid off from the platter, revealing a steak with vegetables underneath it. "Is served…"

Lucy looks down and examines the food in front of her. She arches an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"Steak." Flare replied.

"Yeah but…it looks strange." Lucy said. Erza and Tsubaki look down at the steak as well. The steak, broccolis and baked potato are all burnt.

"Yeah…why is it burnt?" Tsubaki said.

Erza sighed as she folds her arms and shakes her head. "Let me guess Flare, you used your Hair Brand magic again to over fry the steak."

"Well…um…yeah…" Flare hangs her head in defeat. While Erza and Tsubaki aren't looking, she looks up at Lucy, who looks scared. "But it's mainly because I wanted to give little blondie the worst dinner she ever experienced in her life." Lucy shivers down her spine as she sees Flare's death stare.

Suddenly, Erza slams her fist onto Flare's head, making her dazed and collapsed onto the floor with a big bruise on her head.

"You did a rather bad job, chef! Go back to the kitchen and cook again!" Erza scolded.

"Yes…Duchess…" Flare managed to say out.

Tsubaki lets out a sigh and said to Lucy apologetically, "I'm so sorry for our chef's bad reputation."

Lucy groans in distress. "So much for my meal. Anyways, another thing I want to ask is-"

Suddenly, an alarm rang throughout the mansion. "What's going on now?" Lucy panicked.

Erza narrows her eyes. "Wyverns…"

"Wyverns?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Flare said as she gets up. "There has been a lot of Wyvern activity here lately. Not sure why."

"What are your orders, Duchess?" Tsubaki asked solemnly as she straightens her glasses.

"Get our guest out of here safely while I deal with the Wyverns." Erza said as she magically summons her spear and magically turns her dress into her Robe of Yuen and stands in front of the doors, getting ready for battle.

"Yes ma'am!" Tsubaki said. She grabs Lucy's wrist and said to her, "Follow me!"

"But wait! I also want to ask this…how do I go back home?!" Lucy cried as Tsubaki escorts her through the mansion.

Erza turns her head to Lucy and yelled, "Go to the White King's palace! Perhaps he may help you!"

"The White King?" Lucy asked.

"He's our current ruler of Wonderland while the King and Queen of Hearts are on leave." Tsubaki said as she and Lucy go over to a bookshelf. Tsubaki pulls out a book and suddenly, the bookshelf lowers itself, revealing a small secret room with a metal seat.

"Wow. That's actually cool." Lucy said.

"Blondie…"

Lucy turns around and gets freaked out when she sees Flare's death glare again. "The next time we meet, I shall find something more diabolical to-"

But Flare gets cut off when suddenly, a Wyvern smashes through the roof and lands on top of her.

"I'm…okay…" Flare managed to say out despite the pain. The Wyvern lets out a huge roar.

"THEY'RE COMIN FROM ABOVE!" Erza shouted before charging towards the Wyvern and slashes it, making it disappear. Then, three more Wyverns arrive and surround her.

"Come. I'll take you all!" Erza said as she gets into a battle stance.

"DUCHESS!" Lucy cried.

"She'll be fine! No monster in Wonderland can outmatch her! Now get in!" Tsubaki said before tossing Lucy onto the metal seat. Lucy yelps as the seatbelts magically tightens her onto the seat and the bookshelf comes up again, closing her inside.

"Sayonara Lucy." Tsubaki smiled and bowed.

Then, the mansion's rooftop panels open up and a huge magic cannon comes up. The cannon aims at the sky and Lucy screamed while she's inside, "This is your way in getting me out of HEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEE!"

The cannon fires and sends Lucy flying into the air. Only God knows where she will land at.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review! In the next chapter, we will meet the Mad Hatter!**

_Erza Scarlet is the Duchess_

_Tsubaki Yayoi is the Duchess's Maid_

_Flare Corona is the Duchess's Cook_


	5. The Mad Hatter's Tea Party

**Sovereign: I would like to thank sereneskydragonslayer and Lightmoon54 for reviewing. Thanks guys! :D**

_**Chapter 4: The Mad Hatter's Tea Party**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…"

Lucy continues screaming until she finds herself landing on a chair. She groans as she rubs her rear in pain.

"I wonder if other guests get this same treatment too after their visits to her mansion." Lucy said. "If so, I feel sorry for them."

"Ah, it seems we have a new guest in our presence."

Lucy looks up and sees five figures in front of her. One of them was a small boy who has blonde hair and wears glasses, a purple top hat, purple coat, white shirt underneath it, white gloves, purple shorts and purple shoes. After taking a sip of his tea, the boy gently puts down his cup and said, "It's rare for a newcomer to come to our party since it's always just the five of us. Isn't that right, March Hare Estelle?"

The girl who is sitting next to him, nods her head. She has pink-shoulder length hair and wears black bunny ears, a dark red dress and brown boots. Her name is March Hare Estelle.

"Why yes, Mad Hatter Carl." Estelle said. "It sure is rare…and strange." She then takes a bite of her cookie.

Sitting next to Estelle is a man with blue hair and has a red tattoo on the side of his face. He is also wearing a brown dormouse suit and his head is lying on the table. He lifts up his head and said with droopy eyes, "Yes, strange." He said before lying back on the table and goes back to his sleep.

"Never mind him, dear." Carl said to Lucy. "That's Jellal the Dormouse. He's always tired."

"So what are you doing here?" Estelle said as she hands Lucy a basket of cookies.

Lucy takes the basket and replied, "I wish to find Judith and also a way back home." Just then, her stomach growls again and she added, "And also finding something to eat."

"Then go ahead!" Carl smiled. "Eat some cookies."

"Thanks!" Lucy smiled as she looks down at the cookies. "Finally, I have something delicious to eat!"

But before Lucy could take a cookie from the basket, a voice yelled.

"WHOSE HAVING A PARTY HERE?!"

Carl, Estelle and Jellal, who quickly woke up, all gasped in horror.

"Huh? What's going on?" Lucy said, turning her head to the direction of the yell. Suddenly, someone comes out of the bushes behind her and it turns out to be a man in red metal armor and wields a sword. He also has a red cape wrap around his neck and he has blonde hair and huge buck teeth.

"I HATE PEOPLE WHO ARE HAVING FUN IN MY PRESENCE!" The man shouted.

"Darn! It's Red Knight Guradana!" Estelle cried.

"What are you doing here in Wonderland?! I thought you were banished by the King and Queen of Hearts?!" Carl shouted angrily at Guradana.

Guradana snorted. "Who cares if they banished me? With the two monarchs absent, I have returned to bring my vengeance upon this kingdom, and the Red Queen will take over all of Wonderland!"

"Who the heck is the Red Queen?" Estelle asked, arching an eyebrow.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Jellal asked narrowing his eyes.

Guradana smirks as he snaps his fingers and three Wyverns appeared and landed behind him.

"Wyverns?!" Lucy said.

"That's right! I have recently been given by the Red Queen the magical power to summon Wyverns and make them obey me by my every command! With this new power, I will summon all the Wyverns to help me take my revenge and help the Red Queen take over Wonderland!" Guradana exclaimed.

Lucy narrows her eyes as she gets up from her chair. "Are you the one who attacked the Duchess's mansion?!" She asked. "Answer me!"

"Ah, so you know, little girl." Guradana said.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Lucy cried.

"Yes, I was the one." Guradana smirked, ignoring Lucy's anger.

Everyone gasped in horror. "Duchess Erza was attacked?" Estelle said in horror as she places her hands on her mouth.

Carl grits his teeth angrily as he gets up from his chair. "How dare you attacked her?!"

"You will pay for this!" Jellal added as he gets up.

"Try and fight with me, fools. But you can never defeat me and my Wyverns!" Guradana shouted.

"Is that so, Guradana?"

Lucy, Carl, Estelle and Jellal turn around and see two figures coming out from the trees. One of them is a man with long dark purple hair and wears a turtle suit, a black belt, black pants and grey boots. The other is a man with blonde hair and wears brown armor with feathers and has wings on his back.

"It's Mock Turtle Yuri Lowell and Gryphon Flynn Scifo!" Carl cried happily.

Guradana gasps in horror as the two of them draw out their swords.

"Surrender now Guradana or prepare to face my blade." Yuri said solemnly as he gets into his battle stance.

"Ah, even in a turtle suit, you still display such elegance, my superior." Flynn said smiling as he places his fist on his chest.

"Heh. You're flattering me Flynn." Yuri smiled at him.

"Okay, I feel like I'm in a different story now." Lucy said to herself sweatdropping.

"_Um, no. You're still in the same story I'm currently narrating right now." Levy said._

"Huh? Who said that?" Lucy looks up and turns her head around puzzled.

Guradana grits his teeth and gets into his battle stance. "You think I'm scared just because you two are here?! NEVER! WYVERNS ATTACK! AND ALL HAIL THE RED QUEEN!"

"Huh." Yuri said. "Still the same old Guradana."

Jellal magically appears behind Lucy and grabs her arms. "What?" Lucy said in shock.

"Hang on!" Jellal said. The two then magically disappeared just before the three Wyverns charge over to Carl, Estelle, Yuri and Flynn.

"Take this!" Estelle shouted as she grabs the saucers on the table and throws them at two Wyverns like spinning Frisbees. The Wyverns groan as the saucers break as they hit their scales.

Yuri jumps into the air and does a somersault before landing on the third Wyvern's back. He grabs hold on his horns and hangs on to him while the Wyvern bucked around wildly as if they were a bizarre rodeo act.

"That's it Wyvern! Thrash about! It makes it even more fun!" Yuri smirked as he hangs on tightly to the Wyvern. The Wyvern thrashes around frantically, trying to get the Mock Turtle off him.

"WOOHOO!" Yuri shouted as he is having a good time.

Meanwhile, Flynn and Carl both manage to pin Guradana down on the ground by sitting on his back. The Mad Hatter takes out a basket of cookies and stuffs all of them into his mouth.

"You should have surrendered when you still got the chance!" Flynn said to Guradana.

"NOW EAT IT! EAT IT!" Carl shouted angrily as he shoves the cookies into the Red Knight's mouth. Guradana tried to yell but his voice is muffled by the huge chunk of cookies inside his mouth right now.

"How do you like this?!" Estelle yelled as she splashes hot coffee onto one of the Wyverns, making him bulged his eyes open and scream in pain. "And this?!" She turns around and throws a huge strawberry cake onto the other Wyvern's face. As the Wyvern tries to shake the cake off his face, Estelle goes over to him and takes a metal tray. "And while you're at it, TASTE THE POWER OF THE METAL TRAY!" She slams the metal tray onto the Wyvern's head, rendering him unconscious. The girl looks up, quivering with rage and makes a huge yell that rang throughout the forest while the others are still fighting.

"WHO WANTS SOME OF ME?! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL I GOT!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jellal has teleport Lucy safely to another part of the forest.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Lucy said to Jellal.

"Don't mention it." Jellal smiled. "By the way, you should visit the White King's palace. He must be alerted that there's a new danger threatening Wonderland."

"Yeah. And tell me; is it true that he will also help take me home?" Lucy asked.

"The White King does give people rewards for doing certain tasks for him." Jellal answered. Lucy turns away from him for a moment and cups her chin.

"Hmmm, then maybe if I alert him about the new danger, then he will take me home." Lucy giggled. She turns back to the Dormouse. "Thank you Jel-" She looks down and sweatdrops as she sees that Jellal has fallen asleep again and is lying on the ground snoring.

Then, Lucy's stomach growls again and she hangs her head. "Oh Mavis…I never had a chance to eat anything back at the tea party. And I was so close too…"

Suddenly, a figure runs out of the bushes and down the path. Lucy gasped as she spots the figure and recognizes her. "JUDITH! WAIT UP!"

Lucy chases after Judith again and the two run down the path which will lead her to the White King's palace.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: Coming up in the next chapter, it's the Cheshire Cat! Guess who's playing the role? Stay tune and read and review! :D**

_Carl Clover is the Mad Hatter_

_Estellise Sidos Heurassein is the March Hare_

_Jellal Fernandes is the Dormouse_

_Guradana is the Red Knight_

_Yuri Lowell is the Mock Turtle_

_Flynn Scifo is the Gryphon_


	6. The Cheshire Cat

**Sovereign: Wow...thirteen days has passed...so soon...**

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but I have been very occupied in the real world. Sorry. ^^; Anyways, let's continue this story, shall we? I would like to thank KanaeHitomi, sereneskydragonslayer and Lightmoon54 for reviewing the last chapter! :D**

_**Chapter 5: The Cheshire Cat**_

"So Lucy chased after Judith down again. But due to lack of food and energy, it causes her to slow down and she lost sight of Judith once again. If only there could be someone who may help her out. And yes, I said 'may'." Levy narrated.

Lucy lets out a whimper as her stomach growls louder than before. She decides to stop and leans herself next to a nearby tree.

"Oh Mavis…if I don't get my next meal soon, I will eventually die of starvation…" Lucy said hoarsely.

"Hey Natsu, who's this weird girl leaning next to our tree?"

"I don't know Happy. But she does look rather sad."

"Huh?" Lucy looks up and sees two figures sitting on a tree branch of the tree she's resting next to. One of them is a small blue exceed. The other is a pink-haired teenage boy with black cat ears and dressed in a purple suit with pink stripes, pink cat paw gloves, a purple cat tail and pink boots.

"Hello! How are you?" Natsu said, making a huge toothy grin at Lucy.

"Wha-who are you two supposed to be?" Lucy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm Natsu the Che-sa…um…" Natsu narrows his eyes as he rubs his left cat ear. "Cha-sha…chalashara…"

'_Ugh…'_ Lucy thought frowning. _'He doesn't know how to pronounce his own name?'_

"Cheshire?" Happy said to Natsu.

"YES! Natsu the Cheshire Cat." Natsu smiles.

"And what about you?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Oh. I'm Happy, a Cheshire Cat too." Happy said.

"So why are you looking so sad earlier?" Natsu asked Lucy in concern.

"Ohhh…" Lucy sat down the ground and wraps her arms around her legs. She could also feel fresh tears forming in her eyes. "I haven't eaten anything ever since I arrived here. If I don't get anything to eat, I'll starve."

"Hmm…" Natsu cups his chin with his hand trying to think of how to help her. Eventually, an idea hatched in his head and Natsu grins widely. "I got it!"

"What?" Lucy looks up puzzled. She watches as Natsu stands up on the branch and stretches out his arms with clenched fists.

"Oh boy." Happy said.

"What? What's going on?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looks down at Lucy and smirks. "Don't worry Lucy! I'm going to get you some food right now!" Then, Natsu lifts his head up and breathes in heavily, causing his cheeks to enlarge.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled as he blows out a huge beam of fire skyward.

After Natsu finishes blowing, there was an awkward silence as the Cheshire Cat just stood where he is and absolutely nothing happened.

"Mmmm…" Lucy growled miserably before getting up and yelled, "Well way a go! Nothing ha-"

"WAIT!" Happy said as he holds up his hand at Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy said, staring at the two in puzzlement.

A huge grin appears on Natsu's face as he sees something coming down from the sky. "I did it!" He said, pumping his fists into the air.

Lucy looks up and a look of bewilderment appears on her face. Several burnt Hane-Sakanas come raining down on her and the Cheshire Cats.

"Ahhhh!" Lucy cries while shielding herself with her arms as several Hane-Sakanas rain down on her while Natsu and Happy are dancing in joy on the tree branch.

"We did it! We did it!"

When the 'rain' stops, Lucy looks down and sees the burnt Hane-Sakanas laying down the ground. Immediately, a look of disgust appears on her face. You see guys, if you recall in Fairy Tail episode 9, Hane-Sakanas are said to have an extremely awful taste, considering them to be very inedible.

"What the heck guys?! You gave me Hane-Sakanas!" Lucy shouted angrily at the two Cheshire cats.

"YUP!" Natsu and Happy then jump down from the branch and crawl over to the burnt fishes. Natsu and Happy both grab a Hane-Sakana each and they chow down on their food like hungry pigs.

Lucy looks disgusted at the sight of them eating, but also puzzled because they seem to be enjoying them. Natsu stops and looks up at Lucy.

"Come won! Iz tastes prewy good!" Natsu said with his mouth full. Lucy looks down at a burnt Hane-Sakana.

'_Is it possible that they taste better in Wonderland than in Earthland?'_ Lucy thought. Eventually, she decides to pick it up and shuts her eyes tightly. _'This is it.'_ She sinks her teeth in.

Then, a few seconds later, Lucy's eyes snap open.

'_It…it tastes…'_

Tears of joy are now welling up in her eyes. "Delicious…" She said. "At long last, something that I can eat…" Natsu and Happy watch as Lucy sat down and starts chewing down on the fish hungrily.

"Weirdo…" Happy whispered to Natsu.

* * *

Lucy sighed happily as the ground is now filled with several fish bones. "Those fish really hits the spot." Lucy said, rubbing her stomach.

"It's weird you don't grow fat after eating so much." Natsu said to her.

"Hey!" Lucy rubs her chin as something suddenly comes to her mind. "If I can bring one of these back to Earthland and accepted that mission where anyone is daring enough to eat a Hane-Sakana and showed to everyone that I can eat one, I will immediately get 30,000 gold! That would be sweet!"

"Hey, what's that?" Happy asked, pointing upwards. Lucy and Natsu both look up and gasped.

"What in Wonderland?" Natsu said. In the sky are several Wyverns flying in the air. Lucy gasped in horror.

"Of course! How could I have forgotten?! I need to warn the White King about an upcoming invasion!" Lucy cried.

"Invasion?!" Natsu and Happy both said in bewilderment.

"Yes!" Lucy gets up and runs off. "And I have to warn him before they reach his palace! Sorry guys but I have to go. It's been nice-ACK!"

Lucy felt Natsu wrapping his arm around her lower torso, grabbing her and runs down the path in incredible speed with Happy sitting on his back.

"Don't worry Lucy!" Natsu smirks as he sprints down the path leading to the White King's castle. "We'll help you get to the castle before they do! HANG ON!"

"AYE!" Happy shouted.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Lucy wailed helplessly as she's being carried.

"_And so, the race is on as Natsu and Lucy tries to reach the palace in time before danger strikes!" _Levy narrated.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: That's the end of the chapter. Stay tune and read and review! Next time, we will finally meet the White King!**

_Natsu Dragneel and Happy are the Cheshire Cat_


	7. The White King

**Sovereign: Here's the next chapter! I would like to thank KanaeHitomi, Lightmoon54 and sereneskydragonslayer for reviewing the last chapter!**

_**Chapter 6: The White King**_

"And so Natsu ran and ran and ran…and eventually, he, Lucy and Happy arrived at the White King's palace before the invading Wyverns did." Levy narrated.

Natsu smiles upon arriving at the royal garden of the White King's palace.

"We did it! We arrived just in time!" Natsu said.

"Um Natsu…Lucy doesn't look good." Happy said in worry. Natsu looks down and sees Lucy rolling her eyes dizzily and saliva drooling out from her mouth, looking ready to faint.

"Hey! Lucy! We're here! Don't pass out on us!" Natsu shouted at Lucy.

"We are going…fast…" Lucy said. Then, she shakes her head and looks around her surroundings. "Oh, what do you know? We came here just in time before the Wyverns."

"Good!" Natsu said, pumping his fists into the air but this causes him to let go of Lucy and the girl yelps as she lands on the ground with a thud. "Now let's go see the White King!"

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Yeah…" Lucy said, getting up in pain.

* * *

Natsu, Happy and Lucy look around the garden as they walk through it. They see several people dressed in white military uniforms doing the gardening for their King. The three see Cana Alberona standing on top of a ladder with Elfman Strauss helping to support it. She was painting the roses on a tree but she eventually ran out of white paint.

"Elfman! Pass me more white paint!" Cana yelled as she holds her empty paint bucket in front of Elfman's face.

"Right!" Elfman replied.

The three turn their heads and see Lihua and Romeo Conbolt painting white paint on a bush of roses.

"Remember Lihua, the King says no speck of red on it." Romeo said as the two children pain the roses.

"Got it!" Lihua said, nodding her head.

"Excuse me!"

Natsu, Happy and Lucy quickly stop at their tracks as Lisanna pass through their path while rolling a wheelbarrow filled with buckets of white paint.

"Sorry!" Lucy said apologetically as the three watched her pass.

"Gee, the White King sure loves the color…white." Natsu said as he watches Evergreen, Freed, Gajeel and Pantherlily painting white paint on more roses at another bush.

"Yeah, he sure does." Lucy said, scratching her head.

"Ahem! May I know what your business here is?"

Natsu and Lucy look down to see Carla walking over to them, also dressed in a white military uniform. But to distinguish herself from the others, she also wears a white officer hat.

"Oh! We are here to see the White King!" Lucy said to Carla.

"What do you wish to see His Majesty for?" Carla asked. As she mentions the King, everybody in the garden all turn their heads to the three.

"We're here to warn him that an invasion is about to happen upon Wonderland!" Natsu said to Carla.

"I see. I'll inform him about this but right now, his Majesty is busy with something else." Carla said, placing her hands behind her back.

"Huh? With what?" Lucy asked.

"He and the Queen are now holding a trail on Gray the Mouse and Juvia the Duck."

Lucy gasped when Carla mention their names. "What?! For what?!"

"The two have been accused for the disappearance of the Duchess and the destruction of her mansion. If that's true, they will be sentenced to death." Carla explained.

"WHAT?! NO! They are not the ones who did that!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm sorry but his Majesty does not want anybody interrupting the trial right now!"

"BUT I CAN'T STAND HERE AND DO NOTHING! I HAVE TO HELP GRAY AND JUVIA! COME NATSU!" Lucy grabs Natsu's wrist.

"What?! For what?!" Natsu asked.

"TO STOP THE KING FROM EXECUTING THEM OF COURSE, LET'S GO!" Lucy shouted as she runs towards the palace, taking Natsu with him.

"Wuaaahhhhhh!" Natsu yells as he's being pulled off.

"Hey! Come back!" Carla shouted, but Lucy ignored the exceed and continues running towards the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, several witnesses sat at the second floor as they wait for the trial to begin. Among them were Wendy and Mirajane, both looking extremely worried.

"Juvia…" Wendy said sadly. If Juvia loses this trial, Wendy and Mirajane will never see her again.

At the first floor, Gray and Juvia are both standing behind a barrier. Juvia plays with her fingers as she feels extremely nervous while Gray stayed calm and silent. In front of them are two huge thrones.

Then, a blonde-haired woman, dressed in a white beret, a white uniform dress, white sleeves, a dark blue tie, dark blue gloves, dark blue stockings and white shoes, enters the courtroom. She is the White Knight Noel Vermillion.

Noel stood near to the two thrones and coughed. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please rise up for the presence of Her Royal Highness, the White Queen CC!"

The royal guards blew their trumpets. Everybody at the second level stood up as a woman with long green hair, dressed in a white tiara, a white diamond dress and diamond slippers, walks into the courtroom from the left. She then sits down on her throne and places her left leg over her right.

"And…the presence of His Majesty, the White King Darren Leong!" Noel yelled.

The royal guards blew their trumpets again as a man with messy black hair who wears glasses, a white cape, white royal robes, a golden belt around his waist, white pants; black boots enters the courtroom from the right. He then sits down on his throne, next to CC. He then holds up his hand.

"At ease." He said. Everybody at the second floor sits back down on their seats. Noel turns to CC and Darren and smiled.

"Ganbaru, Darren!" Noel said. Darren gave a solemn nod. Noel then salutes and faces the front.

"Gray! Juvia!" Darren said to the accused. "Do you know why you two are here?"

Juvia shook in fear while Gray lowers his head. "Because we are accused for the disappearance of Duchess Erza Scarlet and the destruction of her home." Gray replied.

"Two of you! Do you plead guilty for your crimes?!" Darren yelled.

"OBJECTION!"

Everybody present in the courtroom gasped. Darren too look surprised as he looks up and sees Lucy and Natsu both standing at the entrance to the courtroom. Several royal guards armed with spears surround Lucy and Natsu, and they are actually Lucy's celestial spirits dressed in white armor.

"Who dares interrupt the trial?!" Aquarius yelled as she, Loke, Aries, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Capricorn, Scorpio and Sagittarius aim their spears at the two.

"Gomenasai." Aries added apologetically to Lucy.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia and I am here to defend the accused!" Lucy shouted. She points her finger at Juvia and Gray. "These two are innocent, Your Majesty!"

"Hohoho." CC chuckles and claps her hands in amusement. "This is something that never happened in our courtroom before."

"Back away from her." Darren said to his guards. His guards obey, lower their spears and move away, allowing Lucy and Natsu to walk over to Gray and Juvia.

Lucy watched as Darren gets up from his throne. "Tell me Miss Heartfilia." Darren said, narrowing his eyes. "What evidence do you have to prove the accused's innocence?"

"I was at the Duchess's mansion when the attack happened! Gray and Juvia weren't there!" Lucy said to Darren.

"Yes! That's true!" Juvia cried, nodding her head furiously.

"Attack did you say?" CC asked.

"Yes your Highness." Lucy said, turning to the White Queen. "The mansion was attacked by Wyverns and they were summoned by someone who goes by the name of the Red Queen." This causes a commotion among the witnesses in the second floor.

"Order!" Noel shouted, causing the witnesses to quiet down.

"Tch." Darren said, placing his hands on his hips. "Ridiculous. No one has seen a Wyvern in Wonderland for years! And this 'Red Queen' is absolutely made up."

"It's true your Majesty! I saw it with my own eyes!" Lucy cried.

"Then provide solid evidence!" Darren shouted angrily at Lucy. "If you don't, you are accused for lying to me, the ruler of Wonderland, and be sentenced to death along with the accused!"

"Sentence me to death for lying?" Lucy said calmly, folding her arms. "That's a harsh punishment for a small crime, your Majesty."

"You dare talk back to me?!" Darren snapped.

"YES!" Lucy shouted, causing the witnesses, Noel, Gray, Juvia, Natsu and the royal guards to gasp. "You're not the ruler of Wonderland! You're just a de facto ruler while the King and Queen of Hearts are absent. So you don't have the right to make laws in this kingdom anyway!"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE YELLED BY A MERE CIVILIAN!" Darren shouted, pointing his finger at Lucy. "I have the power over this land and I will do whatever it takes to bring peace and justice to my people! GUARDS! EXECUTE HER!"

"NO!" Juvia and Gray both cried in horror.

"LUCY!" Wendy cried from the second floor as well while Mirajane covers her mouth with a horrified look on her face.

Aquarius, Loke, Aries, Taurus, Sagittarius, Cancer, Virgo, Capricorn and Scorpio surround Lucy and aim their spears at her again. Natsu stands in front of Lucy with a look of rage on his face.

"Nobody goes near her!" Natsu growled at the guards. "UNDERSTAND?!"

"Then Allelujah has the right to feel disappointed…" Lucy spoke up.

"What?" Darren asked, widening his eyes. His anger and rage have completely vanished in an instant when Lucy mentioned a familiar name.

"Isn't that right?" Lucy said calmly to the White King. Then, a flashback image appeared in Darren's mind. It was an image of Allelujah and Darren both laughing together in the woods. When the image disappears, Darren clutches his head with one hand and fell to his knees, causing everybody present in the courtroom excluding Lucy to gasp.

"Your Majesty!" Noel cried.

"Darren?" CC asked in concern.

"Yes…" Darren spoke up sadly. "I remember him now." He turns back to Lucy. "All I ever wanted was to do something big and important in my life. But instead, my dreams drove me to the point of insanity."

"Darren…" A voice spoke up. Lucy turns around and sees Judith standing behind her with a sad frown on her face.

"Judith!" Lucy gasped.

"Please Darren…don't do this to yourself…" Judith said. Darren watched as she slowly walks towards her. "What Lucy said is right. The Mouse and the Duck are innocent. The destruction of the Duchess's mansion isn't their doing for I have seen it with my own eyes too. And I know this because Lucy has been following me throughout her journey here at Wonderland and I know she's telling the truth."

"Oh, so you do know I was chasing after you all along, huh?" Lucy said in annoyance.

"Don't be a tyrant anymore Darren. Please, change your ways and do it for your people…and for me." Judith said, ending it by placing her hand on her chest.

"Please Darren! You're not the friend I know!"

"Allelujah?" Darren said, looking up and sees Allelujah entering into the courtroom as well, frowning sadly at him.

Then, Yuri, Flynn, Estelle and Carl walk into the second level from the left. "It's never too late to turn into a new leaf." Yuri said to Darren. "Everybody can make a change."

"And we know you can too." Jellal said as he, Takuto and Wako walk into the second level as well from the right.

Darren lowers his head and stood up. "You're right. What I have been doing is wrong." He looks up and a smile appears on his face. "And I could learn how to turn into a new leaf, with the help of all of you."

Everybody present in the room applauded happily, including Lucy.

"Thank you, Lucy-san." Juvia said.

"Thank you." Gray added with a smile. Lucy turns to the two and smiles back.

Suddenly, the celebration was interrupted by an explosion from the ceiling. Everybody in the courtroom turns their heads and see Rarchluka bursting his head into the room.

"Oh no! It has begun!" Lucy cried.

"What a happy ending here! But now, it's time for me to crash this party!" A woman dressed in a red royal dress and a crimson tiara yells as she walks onto Rarchluka's head. "I am Cornelia, the Red Queen! And I'm here to take over this land from you, Darren Leong!"

Then, a man with blonde hair and beard rushes over to Cornelia's side and kneels down on one knee. He wears a golden mask and dressed in a red royal robe, black belt, red pants and black boots. He is the Red King, Relius Clover.

"And there is nothing you can do about it!" Relius added.

Lucy grits her teeth at the two villains. But what can she do to stop them?

"No guys, you're wrong." Natsu said, quivering with rage.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, turning to him.

"We have the power of friendship!" Natsu added.

"AYE!" Happy yelled as he suddenly appears behind Natsu.

Suddenly, another Wyvern bursts into the courtroom from the right side and it faints and it's head slumps to the side. On top of it was Erza, now in her Duchess dress and placing her sword on her back.

"And we will use it to stop you two." Erza said to Cornelia and Relius solemnly.

"WHAT?!" Cornelia and Relius both said in shock.

"Erza!" Lucy cried happily.

"The Duchess is alive!" Judith added.

"Us too." Tsubaki smiles as she and Flare appears behind Erza. Well, in Flare's case, she's crawling over to her side, still injured by the Wyvern landing on her but still, she's fine.

"Come everyone!" Darren said as he, CC, Noel, Judith, Erza, Tsubaki, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Mirajane, Jellal, Estelle, Carl, Yuri, Flynn, Allelujah, Takuto and Wako surround Lucy, Natsu and Happy and they all gathered in a circle. "Let us defeat them…"

"WITH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" Everybody shouted in unison. They all place their hands onto each other and Natsu jumps on top of it.

Natsu glares at Cornelia and Relius and his rage causes him to be engulfing in flames.

"No! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT US!" Cornelia shouted angrily. "Rarchluka! Attack!" Rarchluka opens his mouth and is about to summon a blast of energy, aiming at Natsu and his friends.

"Anyone who attacks Wonderland and my friends…IS MY ENEMY!" Natsu shouted in rage as he lights up both of his fists with flames.

"GO!" Everybody else shouted as they lift up their hands together, causing Natsu to fly towards Cornelia, Relius and Cornelia in incredible speed

"FIRE!" Cornelia shouted. Rarchluka fires his blast of energy at Natsu.

"EAT THIS! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu shouted. His firing fist manage to overcome Rarchluka's blast and he pushes the blast back towards the Wyvern King, Red Queen and Red King.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Cornelia and Relius both yell in disbelief. Natsu then, using all of his strength and rage, punches Rarchluka, Cornelia and Relius back and sends them flying into the sky. The three yell in despair as they slowly disappear from everyone's sight.

This also causes the Wyverns to panic due to the defeat of their king. They all quickly retreat and fly away from the palace, disappearing from everyone's sight as well.

Natsu lands back on the ground and everybody cheered triumphantly.

"You did it Natsu!" Lucy said happily as she runs over to the Cheshire Cat and hugs him.

"Heh thanks." Natsu smiles at Lucy. "But, I couldn't have done it without you too Luce."

"Lucy…" Lucy corrects Natsu as she pulls back from her hug.

"Lucy Heartfilia…" Darren said. Lucy turns around and sees the White King walking towards her with Judith walking by his side.

"Thank you so much for what you have done to Wonderland." Darren bowed down to her. "And I promise I will become a better person than I was in the past."

"You're welcome your Majesty." Lucy smiled.

"And because you have saved Wonderland, it's time for you to go home." Judith winked at her.

"What? Home?" Lucy said.

"Everyone! The King and Queen of Hearts have returned!" Noel cried. Everybody including Lucy turn their heads to see two people walking through the hole at the right side of the courtroom. Everybody except Lucy kneel down on one knee in respect.

"It's good to see you two returning from your absence, King Jude and Queen Layla." Darren said to them.

Lucy gasped in shock. "Jude? Layla?"

The two people walk closer, revealing themselves. One of them was a man with dark blonde hair and moustache, dressed in a red jacket with white hearts on it, black pants and black shoes and wears a red and golden crown on his head. The other is a woman with long blonde hair, tied to a bun and dressed in a white dress with red hearts and wears a diamond tiara with red heart-shaped rubies on her head.

"Dad…Mom…you're the King and Queen of Hearts." Lucy pointed out as she sees her parents.

"You have made many wonderful new friends, my daughter." Jude smiled at her daughter.

"We are so happy for you Lucy." Layla smiled as well. "Your friends are now your most important people in your life. Cherish them as long as you live."

Then, tears flooded in Lucy's eyes and they roll down furiously on her cheeks. She wipes off her tears and cried, "MOM! DAD!"

She spread out her arms and run towards her parents as everything turns completely white…

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: And that's the end of Lucy's time in Wonderland. BUT! There is still one more chapter to go! Stay tune guys and read and review!**

_Noel Vermillion is the White Knight_

_CC is the White Queen_

_Darren Leong is the White King_

_Judith is the White Rabbit_

_Cornelia is the Red Queen_

_Relius Clover is the Red King_

_Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia are the King and Queen of Hearts_


	8. The Story Comes to an End

**Sovereign: I would like to thank sereneskydragonslayer, Lightmoon54, KanaeHitomi and Roses and Cupcakes for reviewing! Thanks guys! This is the final chapter, enjoy!**

_**Epilogue: The Story Comes to an End**_

"Mom…Dad…" Lucy murmured with tears in her closed eyes.

"Lucy?" Levy said as she, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Darren and Judith gathered around Lucy, who has been laying her head on her table sleeping all along.

"Mmm…" Lucy closely opens her eyes, finally waking up from her sleep. She looks up and sees everyone standing behind her with concerned looks. "Wha…guys?" She asked, wiping the tears off her tearstained eyes. "What are you all doing here?"

"You didn't come to the guild this morning, so we have come to visit you." Natsu said.

Lucy then widens her eyes, remembering the dream she had. "Oh guys! I had…a dream. I dreamt that all of you were…" She then lets out a laugh, giving everyone puzzled looks. Then Lucy rubs her eyes and said, "Never mind. I'll explain to you all later. But anyways, thank you all for your concern."

"You're very welcome Lucy." Darren smiled. "Now come on, let's all go to the guild together!"

"Yeah! Last one to reach there is a loser, Flamehead!" Gray said, teasing Natsu.

"NO! YOU'RE THE LOSER, ICE PICK!" Natsu shouted as he and the Ice mage quickly runs out of Lucy's room.

"FIRE BREATHER!"

"CONEHEAD!"

Judith sighed. "Still the same old Natsu and Gray."

"There's nothing you can do about it." Erza shrugged before everyone else leave. When everybody leaves the room, Levy stops at the doorway and turns around, seeing Lucy still sitting at her desk.

"Are you coming Lucy?" Levy asked, smiling at her friend.

"Just a minute." Lucy said, smiling back at Levy. Levy gave a nod and leaves the room. Lucy turns around and takes out a piece of paper. She takes her favorite pen and writes down the title.

'_I now know what I'm going to write next.'_ She smiles as she finished writing the words…

**'A Journey through Wonderland'**

'_But, I'll start writing later. Right now, I have to spend time with my friends.' _Lucy then puts down her pen, pushes herself away from the desk, gets up from her chair and leaves the room.

"Wait for me!" She cried as she closes the door behind her.

'_Yes Mom and Dad…as long as I live, I will always cherish my friends…'_

When Lucy reaches the bottom of her apartment, she opens the main door, revealing Levy, Darren, Judith, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy, who were all waiting for her. Lucy gave a smile before walking over to them.

"Let's go!" She said before they all head to the guild together, ready to start a brand new day.

"_And so, Lucy lived happily ever after…" Levy said, finishing our story._

**THE END**

**Sovereign: And that's the end of my story! I hope you all enjoyed it and I want to thank everyone who have reviewed this story. I hope to write more Fairy Tail stories in the future. But for now, I would like to focus on my other stories Zombie City and My Boyfriend Is a Pop Star. Until next time guys, read and review!**


End file.
